


What is Love?

by BarredEmotions



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarredEmotions/pseuds/BarredEmotions
Summary: When Marlene and Denzel struggle with a question that their teacher has assigned, they ask Cloud for help. The question helps Cloud recall what love is.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 21
Kudos: 55





	1. The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to the Final Heaven discord server for inspiring me to write. All of you are amazing! Even bigger thanks to OurLadyMuffin, Eevee and legendaryboo for being my beta readers for the first chapter I will ever post!!!

The footsteps get softer as Tifa walks up to him. “I’m going to grab groceries for tonight, I’ll be back soon.” Her lips meet his right cheek. “Please make sure Marlene and Denzel get their homework done before they go outside to play.” 

“I’ll make sure of it.” Cloud nods his head in agreement. He watches her turn around and open the door to exit their house. The door slams shut, and he looks down at the maps sprawled across the table. It’s Sunday morning and he’s been arranging his routes and deliveries for the week ahead. He runs his hands through his hair and sighs. The morning has been peaceful, but the planning exhausts him.

 _Please make sure Marlene and Denzel get their homework done_ , her voice echoes in his mind. Uncertain of what the kids are up to, Cloud stands up, collects his work and walks over to the living room. 

When he enters the living room, the kids are laughing at the television. A peeved blonde Chocobo with a pan stuck to his claws is chasing a snickering Moogle. Cloud recalls the same cartoon from his childhood; Chocobo Chuck and Moogle Max are two best friends who constantly tease each other, often leading to one being annoyed at the other. 

The laughter that escapes Marlene and Denzel makes him smile. After Geostigma, Cloud had slowly eased himself back into his family. It’s been a little over five years since then, and his moments with his family is what he cherishes the most. Although the loss of his two dear friends, Zack and Aerith, saddens him, he knows they’re both happy where they are. Over the past five years, his happiness increased. He grew closer to the kids, Avalanche, his family, and Tifa. 

Denzel turns his head away from the television and studies Cloud’s smile. The same smile that appears more frequently as the days pass remind him of the happiness that Cloud has found with his family. “Cloud, do you want to watch with Marlene and me?” He asks. 

Marlene's eyes plead, but Cloud keeps his promise. “I hate to do this, but I promised Tifa that I would make sure that you two finish your homework before doing anything else.” 

Marlene bristles. “But she’s not here right now Cloud.” 

“Yeah, Cloud!” Denzel joins. 

The two try to take advantage of the fact that Cloud is softer when it comes to them. “Not this time, not today.” Cloud shakes his head. “Now go on and grab your homework.” 

Marlene and Denzel reluctantly scurry over to their school bags and bring out their homework. The pair work on various math problems, readings, and science questions together before struggling to answer a question.

“Cloooouuud, we need help with a question.” Marlene calls his attention. 

“Yeah, yeah, Miss Brichaffet said we might need to ask our parents for this one.” Denzel adds. 

Cloud sets down the paper that he is reading. Grabbing the nearest bar stool, he sets it down between the two and joins them at the table. “Hmmm, what is the question?” He asks. 

Wasting no time, Marlene responds. “What is love?” 

Cloud blinks and he’s not sure how to respond. “Love …” The words escape him. “Love …” He repeats but that’s all that comes out. 

Marlene lifts her hand and palms Cloud’s forehead. The heat transfers to her hand. “Are you okay Cloud? You’re warm.” 

“Yeaaahh..” His voice is coarse. 

“Love is …”


	2. Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Muffin, Eevee, legendaryboo and spaceOdementia for being my beta readers for this chapter. They helped me out a LOOOOOOOOOOOOT.

_“Hey Tifa, we’re still on for tonight right?”_ _He asks._

_“Of course. I look forward to it,” she smiles._

_Cloud nods and meets her smile with his. He turns around and disappears into the hallway._

* * *

_Vroom vroom_ , the engine sputters as he turns the key to start Fenrir. Cloud brings out his pocket watch from his left pocket; on the cover is a wolf standing on its four paws, howling under the moonlight. _22:49,_ the device displays as he lets out a sigh. He’s running late. He has already called Tifa to inform her, but he still feels like he has disappointed her yet again. _One more delivery._ He revs the engine and rides out under the brightly lit full moon.

The lights are dim at 7th Heaven tonight. Cloud pulls Fenrir into the garage and takes off his helmet. As he dismounts Fenrir, he looks at his pocket watch to check the time; it’s 1:13. He is unsure if Tifa is awake and he is unsure if he wants to find out. His mind pushes him to hop back on Fenrir and come back in the morning with some soft Moogle donuts to face his failure. His heart disagrees as it pushes him to go inside. And he slowly does.

_Skrt,_ his feet drag on the floor. His back slouches, his head tilts down and his pace becomes slower and slower. A faint garlic aroma piques his interest as his head perks back up. The scent is enough to encourage him; his back slowly straightens, and he walks with his normal stride. His lips quirk up and his stride quickens. When he reaches the doorway, he stops, and his eyes soften. “Teef,” he whispers. His eyes study the attire that she wears, and his smile grows.

Tifa dons a simple but elegant cyan dress. Her smooth shoulders are on full display. The front of the dress stops right above her knees, but the back trickles right below her knee. Her feet fit perfectly into the light blue wedge shoes that makes her an inch taller than she really is. The small traces of glitter on the dress sparkle in the soft candlelit room.

_I promise,_ he recalls the starry night under the water tower in Nibelheim.

Tifa sets down the cutlery and raises her head to look at him. Her eyes meet his gaze and the corner of her lips rise slightly. “Cloud, I hope you’re not too tired for our date. I know we initially decided on a restaurant, but…”

He doesn’t let her finish. He rushes over to where she is and wraps his arms tightly around her. “Thank you,” he whispers into her right ear. He breathes in and takes in her ambrosial scent. She smells like vanilla, simple yet exotic. More than that, she smells like she usually does, and he feels warmth and comfort. _Home,_ his mind grazes as he tightens his hug.

Tifa is taken aback but she returns the hug. For the next minute, they embrace each other. She hums to break the silence filled room, “You’re welcome Cloud.”

He lingers, not wanting to separate from her. A small tear escapes his right eye. For all that he has done to her, she is still good to him. _Not worthy, never_ , his mind trails. He slowly pulls apart from her, “I’m sorry…” he starts. 

“Don’t apologize,” she interrupts. “I understand. You did it for the kids and our family. You love Marlene and Denzel, right?”

He nods in response.

“There is no need to apologize, Cloud. They love you, too. How about you go clean up and get ready for dinner?”

Cloud nods and turns around. He walks lightly up the stairs, to their room and opens the door to the closet. He looks for the clothes that he set aside for this date, and he smiles as he comes across them. He grabs the clothes and heads into the bathroom.

Tifa patiently waits for him to finish showering. She uses the time to set the table and present the food.

_Creak_ , the floorboards sound in conjunction with Cloud’s steps. _Creak_.

Tifa has no idea how long she stares at the doorway waiting for him, but when she spots him, her lips inevitably curve up.

Cloud wears a simple black undershirt below his plain white tee. His legs are covered by dark blue jeans that meet halfway between his knees and ankles. His feet and ankles are hidden by the black boots that makes the floorboards creak. The Chocobo hair does not change; it reminds him that he loves it when she runs her hands through it. He walks over to Tifa and plants his lips on her soft cheeks. “Shall we?” he pulls out her chair.

“Thank you.” Tifa takes her seat and watches him as he takes his.

“10 years. Tifa, it’s been 10 years since that fateful day when I made my promise at the water tower.” Cloud reaches out and squeezes her hands. “I’m not good with words, but I…” he stumbles. “I… ” he struggles.

“I’m really glad to have you by my side.” The words escape him and his disappointment returns.

Tifa understands his frustration with himself. “Cloud, I’m really glad to have you by my side too. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She returns his squeeze.

“Thank you,” he says softly.

Cloud and Tifa converse about their respective days throughout their meal. The couple exchange laughs and smiles regularly, emotions reserved for each other.

Cloud’s mind wanders; he listens to her, but he also admires her. He admires her ruby eyes and curly eyelashes. “You curled your eyelashes extra curly tonight,” he speaks.

“Hmmmm?”

He recalls the kiss he planted on her smooth skin. “You rubbed a little bit of blush,” he adds.

The red that creeps up on her cheeks is no longer the blush she applied earlier. No matter, it’s still a blush that is meant for Cloud.

He admires her lips as she takes a bite of her salmon. “And you applied light pink lipstick.”

“You noticed.” Tifa whispers. A tear escapes her right eye. The vulnerable moment between them is all she needs to be sure of her next actions. She drops her cutlery, hands pushing firmly off the table to lift herself up onto her feet. She’s eager to get to Cloud.

Mirroring her, he gravitates to her. He guides his left hand to her right cheek and wipes her tear away. His body fits perfectly into hers as he pulls her close. There is no room for air to pass between them. The fire in his soul heats up his body as he leans in to kiss her.

Her heart skips a beat and she feels a surge of weakness; a rise of warmth in her chest that leaves her knees weak as she closes her eyes and leans in to meet his lips. His lips are warm and soft. _Home,_ her mind agrees with her heart as she tastes the conjoint aroma. She’s lost in his lips and the kiss. “Mmmm… ” she protests softly as he breaks for air.

They’ve kissed plenty of times before, but the butterflies always come back.

His chest is heavy. He breathes in to replenish his lungs, but his chest still feels like it’s filled with water. He yearns to tell her; he won’t fail this time, he tells himself. No time to dilly dally. “Tifa, I want to thank you for being patient with me.”

“Cloud, it’s fine. It’s only 3 AM, time with you is priceless.”

“No, Tifa, not just for tonight,” he interjects. “You waited for me when I left to join SOLDIER.” The beating of his heart drowns the ambiance. The distractions in his mind are gone and all that remains is her. “You didn’t rush me when you knew my memories weren’t quite right while we were chasing Sephiroth.” He manages a small frown. “Most importantly, when I had Geostigma, you didn’t chase after me. You gave me my space, let me fight my demons and took care of Marlene and Denzel, our family. You waited for me to return when you could have easily moved on.” He breaks and tears roll down his cheeks.

“I knew waiting would always be the hard part Cloud, but it’s worth it. My heart called for yours, and I could feel yours calling out to me. Just like in the lifestream,” she assures him.

“Thank you, Tifa, for giving me more than I will ever deserve. Thank you for being patient with me.” Cloud lets out a small smile.

The adrenaline in his body surges and it’s like his heart might beat right out of his chest. “I love you.” He finally proclaims. There is no hesitation this time. He’s been holding back and despite his struggles to tell her, he lets her know.

It’s her turn to break as tears of joy trail down her cheeks. This is the first time she has heard him say the words she has longed for. “I love you, too,” she smiles.

* * *

“Love is patient,” Cloud starts as he smiles at Marlene and Denzel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
